


Solstice

by Derien



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derien/pseuds/Derien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes with Winston to the Zeddmore family Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> The publication date is a guess, as I didn't attach it to the story.

When the banging and shouting began all the parents looked at each other. Then they  
all looked to their mother to see what she thought, but she seemed only amused at her  
grandchildren's noise. "Sounds like they've got a round of "The Holly and the Ivy"  
going." she said, "In five parts. I wonder how they managed that?"

Winston suddenly jumped up. "I'll go see what's going on!" he volunteered, and  
bolted from the room. Everyone looked after him in surprise. He didn't have  
children.

Small feet were stomping above their heads - the parade was now moving around the  
upstairs, into each room. It stalled in the upstairs hall and silence fell for a  
few moments... a minute... two.

"Sounds like they're lowering the attic stair," Myron offered.

Then there was renewed clattering, although it stayed in the upstairs hall for a  
short while.

Winston re-entered the kitchen and sat back down.

After a moment one of his sister-in-laws asked, "Well?"

"We'll just have to wait it out, I guess. I think they'll have to cover the  
entire house. Um, it shouldn't take much longer."

"What's going on, hun?" his mother asked.

"Well, um." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Some of the kids told Ray  
they're scared of the attic and the basement in this house, they say they're spooky.  
So he's leading them around making a racket to scare away the spirits."

The parade came through the kitchen, every kid screaming at the top of their lungs  
\- they carried drums, tambourines, maracas, and Ray, red in the face, was blowing  
a toy horn and spinning a clacker - and went down through the cellar door. When  
the adults in the kitchen unplugged their ears again, Myron opined, "Your friend  
is a complete wing-nut."

"He's good with the kids, though," their mother countered.

The ruckus below broke with a cheer and in moments all the children were clumping  
back up the stairs and through the kitchen. Little Noah bounced up to Winston and  
hugged him, his eyes bright with excitement. "They're all GONE Uncle Winston!"

"The kids all did a great job!" said Ray, his eyes just as bright, "Why didn't I  
bring a pack and some traps? A lot of people think Halloween's a dangerous time,  
but they forget about Solstice - spirits try to take advantage of the long darkness  
to get a foothold in this world. But it's a good thing we had Noah - he's better  
than a meter!" He helped himself to a couple of cookies and ushered Noah back out  
to the living-room.

Winston looked around the table. "But ghosts ARE real. We bust 'em nearly every  
day."

Myron snorted. "That doesn't mean your friend isn't a complete wing-nut."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I can't remember who they belong to, I know it's not me.  
> Notes: I was actually attempting to write a drabble. Brevity is not my strong suit.


End file.
